Hidden Talent
| image= No Screenshot.png | caption= | season = 2 | mission = 221 | broadcast= 39 | story = | writer= | director= | us = January 2, 2004 | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season | iTunes= }} Ron signs an unwilling Kim up for the school talent show after Bonnie announces her intent to crush any competition. Her plans to sing are interrupted when Wade begins acting erratically and orders Kim and Ron to recover teleportation technology from Professor Dementor. Technology, she suspects, may have not been stolen after all. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken and Shego, as well as Dementor * Evil plot: Dementor did not really do anything, other than to create a device. Dr Drakken and Shego's plan was to have Team Possible steal Dementor's Invention for them, and after Kim figured out the deception, to kill or destroy Kim. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "TALENT SHOW Sign-ups Today" Memorable Quotes Dr. Drakken: With this teleportation module, I shall be able to instantly transport myself into any high-security area I please! Think of the possibilites, Shego! Fort Knox! The Louvre Shego: Or into the "10 Items or Less" line? With 11 items, huh? Dr. Drakken: Exactly! Wait. Was that a serious suggestion or are you mocking me? Shego: Yeah, I'd say about 30% serious, 70% mock. ---- Kim: (to Drakken) Which part of "she can do anything" do you not comprehend? Kim: It really does work like a telephone. Notes *42nd episode aired *40th episode in chronological order. *Kim sings Say the Word during the talent show. *Ron displays a whole lot of different hidden talents, and most of them were in the musical variety. *Ron wrote Say The Word for Kim. *When Ron concluded his part of the talent show, he probably tapped into the strength of the Mystic Monkey Power, when he hit his head on 6 big blocks of cement. He fell unconscious, and then all 6 blocks of cement broke in half. Production Information Errors * When Ron performs his "fire breath" trick, he accidentally burns the judges' hair, but after approximately thirty seconds, the judges are shown again, only with their hair back in full. * When Kim dials a number on the teleportation module, the gold thing disappears. * When Drakken says "Imagine it, Shego!" his collar is blue. * When Kim told Bonnie she was rehearsing, Kim was on the stage. But when Bonnie played the film, all of the sudden, Kim is in a seat next to Ron. And when Kim told Bonnie "That was a long time ago," Kim is once again standing. * How does Bonnie have video of Kim's inability to hit the high notes but Ron, who has been her friend since PreK, doesn't know about it? * When Ron loses his clothes, in Dementor's lair, he is only wearing his underpants, but when he and Kim escape in the boat he is in his mission clothes. Continuity Allusions * Kim and Ron lowering down on ropes over a pressure-sensitive floor is a nod to Mission: Impossible. * Kim teleporting through the phone is a reference to The Matrix. In the movie, "operators" could get unplugged people out of the Matrix by establishing a phone connection and having the person who was escaping hold the phone up to his/her ear. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links * http://www.tv.com/kim-possible/hidden-talent/episode/262535/summary.html?tag=page_body